1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of glitter particles and the like, and more particularly to the application of such particles to various surfaces, mainly for the ornamentation of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99 No Related Art Disclosed or Described
The field of cosmetics enhancement of fingernails and toenails has been a popular activity over the years. In addition to the usual plain nail polishes and enamels the use of glitter particles has become widespread, these being dispersed in the adhesive liquid of the enamel or polish. A distinct drawback in the use of such materials has been the requirement that the liquid suspension required constant shaking to prevent the particles from settling and causing an inhomogeneous mixture to occur. Such mixture caused the product which was applied to the nails to give a less than desirable appearance and lustre.
Many of the glitter particles became occluded completely and wholly surrounded by solidified product, masking the glitter effect.
Also, if the shaking of the mixture was not properly done, as for one example, if the cap of the container was loose, leakage of the product, such as nail polish could occur. The polish would run down the exterior of the container and/or come in inadvertent contact with the user's skin or clothing while the shaking was being undertaken.
The above drawbacks and disadvantages of these prior devices which were intended for the application of glitter particles to the fingernails or toenails have been obviated by the present invention, and one object of the invention is to provide an improved device for use in ornamenting the fingernails or toenails, which is extremely simple and practical in insuring easy and effective proper application of glitter substances to surfaces which are to be ornamented.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved device of the kind indicated, which is economical to produce and sell.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved device as characterized above, which is not likely to result in spillage of the liquid or particulate contents of the device, thereby making it safer to use and more user friendly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved particulate applicator as above characterized, which is easily controlled to obtain the desired ornamental effects on the nails.
A feature of the invention resides in the provision of an improved applicator for glitter particulates in accordance with the foregoing, which can be easily operated by the user to obtain the desired ornamentation of the nails.
Other features and advantages will hereinafter appear.
In accomplishing the above objects the invention provides an applicator device essentially comprising a container for storing dry particulates or glitter particles, said container having a discharge opening and a manually operable closure for closing said discharge opening. The container further has a sifter means which spans its discharge opening for effecting a sifted discharge of the dry container contents, and also a special, user friendly coaxially disposed handle part which enables the container to be readily safely shaken and manipulated for effecting the sifted discharge. In the handle means there is a vial having top and bottom ends, which vial is adapted to hold adhesive liquid and which has a manually manipulatable applicator device that is removable from its top end for applying a coating of said adhesive liquid to the surface which is to be coated. After such coating has been applied, the dry glitter particles can be sifted onto the nails from the container that is provided, to obtain the desired ornamental effect.